


A Bigger Problem

by Valenofvaliant



Series: Modern Eruri AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon Autistic Character, Erwin has an adopted son, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Past Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Squirting, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenofvaliant/pseuds/Valenofvaliant
Summary: Levi had a problem that was almost as big as Erwin's dick. It was 2 A.M, 2-fucking-A.M., and Asher was knocking on the damn door while Erwin was 'busting Levi wide open'.





	A Bigger Problem

Erwin was balls deep in Levi when a timid knocking came to the door, followed with a tiny voice, "Mr. Erwin?"  
A heavy groan ripped from the smaller man's throat. It was one of irritation rather than the gruff, raw sounds that escaped him from the intense mixture of pain and pleasure whenever the blond man delivered his hip bruising thrusts. Erwin was so thick, so deep. So _big_. Levi knew that most of the time, they were left wondering how Erwin could fit completely into Levi. The first time together had hurt. Levi had been in tears and Erwin was too scared of hurting Levi so he went too slowly, never finding the spot that would bring Levi pleasure.

The second time was more successful. Properly prepped and horny as shit, Levi managed to take Erwin's dick like a champ, even managing to ride him and orgasm multiple times. It left both of them pretty soaked.

And even now, during the umpteenth time, the pain was still there. But Levi loved that burn so much now, craved it. He told Erwin to go harder, go deeper. To take him and wreck him until he couldn't walk. Levi was more than eager to give himself up to the man; Laying on his back, legs spread to give the larger man as much room as he needed, nails raking down Erwin's back every time he hit that spot dead on that made Levi's toes curl and his eyes roll back from the deep penetration.

But Levi had a problem that was almost as big as Erwin's dick. It was 2 A.M, 2-fucking-A.M. and Asher was knocking on the damn door while Erwin was 'busting Levi wide open', as the smaller of the two like to call it. And Levi almost couldn't believe it when he felt Erwin slowing his thrusts down, going gentle on him. The smaller man reached up and grabbed some of that perfect blonde hair in a tight fist. "Don't you dare fucking stop--" he damn near growled.  
Erwin winced from the aggressive hold in his hair.

"Levi," He said quickly, his tone never failing to carry uneasiness whenever he said the smaller man's name like that. "You're too loud." He whispered.

"It's 2 in the goddamn morning, what the fuck does he want?"

"Maybe he had a nightmare." Erwin began to pull out and Levi wrapped his legs around him.

"Erwin, don't stop-- Please, just talk to him through the door--" Levi's voice was small, desperate. He had even said please and Erwin couldn't help but look down at Levi in surprise.

"Try to be quiet,"

Levi only nodded.

"What is it, Asher?" Erwin called to the door right as he slammed against Levi. Levi's mouth fell open and his spine formed a perfect arch off the bed.

" _Y-es.._ " he moaned low and brokenly, letting out a shaky breath. Another thrust came right after that and Levi's fingernails dug into Erwin's back.

"I had a weird dream." Asher mumbled through the door.

His voice was laced with sleep and Levi and Erwin both knew the kid was still half unconscious. But that didn't mean Levi could just up and moan like a pornstar and Asher wouldn't remember it in the morning. But that also didn't mean Levi was having an easy time with Erwin being balls deep inside him. Erwin delivered another thrust and a throaty groan ripped from Levi's throat. Instantly, Levi clasped a hand over his own mouth and Erwin paled. There was silence at the door.

Erwin had stopped completely, though he was still buried to the hilt inside the man below him. They exchanged a look and Erwin shrugged. "Asher...?" He called out cautiously.

"I'm falling asleep in the hallway." A giggle from the door. Levi and Erwin both released a sigh of relief. Asher hadn't heard them. He was just dozing off outside the door. Erwin began moving his hips again, pulling out almost completely, before slamming into Levi again. Levi bit his fingers to keep from moaning Erwin's name.

"Go back to bed, Asher. You'll be just fine." Another hard thrust. Levi was so wet that they could hear the slick sound of their skin slapping together. Erwin just prayed that Asher couldn't hear.  
And apparently not because Asher just kept on talking sleepily. "It wasn't really scary, but it was really weird." He mumbled.

"Tell me about it tomorrow," Erwin tried to dismiss Asher, but the kid was just too sleepy and excited to tell his story to take the hint.          

"I'll forget by tomorrow!" He cried.    

Erwin slammed into Levi again and it was then that he noticed that Levi's finger was bleeding. Erwin quickly brushed Levi's hair back and shushed him, trying to soothe him enough for him to release his wounded digit. Erwin then brought the finger into his mouth to suck at the wound. All the while, giving another thrust into Levi. Levi's back ached sharply again and another gruff groan left his throat. It was louder than the last, but they paid no mind to it. That is, until Asher's voice filled with confusion.    

"Mr. Levi?"

"Shit," Levi shakily cursed under his breath. Erwin paled again. Erwin quickly stumbled over excuses and pushed out the first words that came to his head. "Mr. Levi's having a weird dream too."

Levi snatched up Erwin's hair again and the blonde man winced. There was silence at the door and Levi mentally prepared himself for Erwin to pull out and take care of Asher first. Especially when Asher started speaking again.

"I hope he's not having a nightmare. My dream wasn't a nightmare but you and Mr. Levi where in it, Mr. Erwin. We were having a picnic in the park together and it was weird because it was raining and Mr. Levi hates being stuck in the rain. And then Mr. Mike was in our picnic basket instead of food and I said I didn't want to eat Mr. Mike because that would be bad because I really like Mr. Mike a lot and then when we pulled him out he was in a teddy bear costume but he wasn't wearing it while he was _inside_ the basket and then--"    

It surprised Levi when big, strong hands wrapped around his neck. It surprised him when they squeezed the sides of his throat just enough to cut off his oxygen. Levi let out a gasp but it was mostly muffled by the lack of air.    

"Oh really, that is weird." Erwin muttered, readjusting himself between Levi's legs just a little.  
He started pounding back into Levi as soon as Asher continued explaining his dream. Levi could only lay there, his hands clasped tightly around Erwin wrists and his eyes rolled back into his skull as Erwin took him. His toes were curled painfully tight and his back was in a sharp, constant arch. His mouth was wide open and saliva trailed from the corner, but no sound escaped him. The only sounds filling the room now were the slick sound of their skin, the not-as-loud-as-it-could-be squeak of the bed springs, and Erwin's heavy, but very low, grunting.  
Erwin was hitting Levi just right, if the way Levi's body was tensing and tightening around him had anything to do with it. Asher just kept on talking though, making sure to tell his story in specific detail. That was alright with Erwin though. He was quite the multitasker. He could listen to Asher's strange dream and fuck Levi senseless at the same time. Piece of cake.

Levi orgasmed hard. He had been unable to give a warning, which Erwin was perfectly fine with. The way Levi squirted between them was warning enough. But Erwin didn't slow down, didn't release his hand from the smaller man's throat. He kept his thrusts firm and precise and in under seconds, Levi was orgasming again, clawing at Erwin's arms and letting his body spasm against the pleasure.  
Erwin watched Levi's face carefully, making sure he wasn't hurting Levi as he kept his movements steady. But with the way Levi looked right now, the way Levi _felt_ right now, Erwin wouldn't have much longer. He could already feel his abdomen tensing up and the heavy feeling in his groin was only getting stronger. It wasn't until Levi's mouth began moving silently did Erwin release Levi's throat.

A sharp, loud, desperate sound escaped Levi. It was a mixture of a gasp and a moan. Erwin was positive Asher heard it. But he couldn't stop now, couldn't even slow down now. Not with the way Levi was in such bliss and Erwin was so close to climax. Erwin released a heavy groan, loud and throaty and Levi moaned his name as he neared yet another orgasm.

"Fuck!" Levi damn near shouted as his third orgasm crashed over him. That was when overstimulation hit him too because he let out a high whining sound and gasped Erwin's name. He pulled his legs back, trying to push away and Erwin shushed him as gently as he could with how close he was.  
 He released a gruff moan, slowing his thrusting and settling for diving in deep and firm. Levi's eyes returned to their place and he gasped Erwin's name over and over in a broken voice.

It didn't take long for all the sensations, along with the lewd breathiness of Levi's voice, to send Erwin over the edge. He quickly pulled out and stroked himself roughly as he came all over Levi's stomach and chest. His voice was rough and throaty and Levi lowly moaned along with him.

By the time both of their orgasms were almost completely died down, they were both panting and hypersensitive from the rough sex. Levi laid there exhausted and Erwin was using what little strength he had left to keep from falling on top of the smaller man. But eventually, their breathing was returning to normal and silence filled the room.   

Silence.

Asher! Was he still at the door? He had certainly heard all of that, hadn't he? They were basically yelling like animals in there. Levi seemed to realize this at the same time Erwin did because they exchanged another look. Erwin was hesitant, "Asher...?"   

More silence.

They exchanged another look and Erwin sighed lowly. He climbed up from the bed, which was certainly soaked from the three times Levi squirted, and grabbed up his nightgown. He quickly slipped it on and stepped up to the door. Levi grabbed up the blanket to pull over himself, but it was wet and Levi made a face at it so he just sat there stark naked.

With much hesitation, Erwin opened the door.

And he stared. Levi rose an eyebrow when Erwin didn't move. With a little pain shooting up his spine, (Erwin had really done a number on him this time), Levi leaned over just enough so he could peer out the door.  
Asher was curled up on the floor outside of the bedroom door. He was still in his Monsters' Inc. PJ's with a pillow in one hand and a stuffed teddy in the other. He was snoring lightly.  

Erwin chuckled. "Looks like your vagina isn't the only thing that's worn out right now, Levi."

Levi wadded up the soaked blanket as best as he could and threw it at Erwin's head.


End file.
